Honor and Protection
by Wings of Disturbia
Summary: In the land of waves Naruto picks up more than just a new way of looking at life. Not good at describing stories
1. Prologue

Honor and Protection

prologue: The Master, the apprentice, and the passing of the mantle

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, it belongs to masashi kishimoto

A boy with blond unruly hair, whiskers, and fierce red eyes with slited pupils like a fox snarled as he punched the brown-haired hunter-nin in the head causing him to hit the ground and skid a few feet across the pavement of the bridge. The brown haired boy slowly stood up and stared at the blond, he subconciously stopped channeling chakra to his face to keep his mask on due to the concucsion he suffered from the blond's fist coupled with the impact of the bridge of his head causing the mask to fall to the ground with a small thud.

"H-Haku, wh-why?" The blond asked as his blood red eyes turned back into a deep ocean blue.

"For the same reason you fight Naruto, to help my precious person," Haku said "But since you have injured me I'm nothing more than a broken tool, so please kill me." Naruto shook his head no, and opened his mouth about to negotioiat with with haku. He closed his mouth as a large chirping noise filled the air and the mist that surrounded them thinned out enough for them to see their surroundings. Looking to where the sound was coming they saw Zabuza being held in place by a lot of nin-dogs while Kakashi went through three hand signs and lightning covered his right hand.

"Looks like I have one more use after all." The effeminent boy said before rushing towards the two men.

"Haku, NO!" Naruto yelled as he made a mad dash towards the soon to be dead boy. Kakashi ran at Zabuza, his lightning blade poised to kill. The world seemed to slow down as Haku suddenly appeared infront of Zabuza, the bridge went deadly silent as Kakashi's hand pierced through Haku's chest, Zabuza's eyes went wide as he saw his suroget son die and then get thrown to the far end of the bridge by Kakashi, a single tear fell from his eye before he readopted his stone like visage and the dogs holding him disappeared back to the summon realm.

"Aw, Haku what a useful tool." Zabuza said before they all heard a clapping noise and looked to the end of the bridge near where Haku's body landed.

"Well, well Zabuza, looks like your nothing more than a baby demon, I send you to kill an old man, three kids, and a jonin but instead your little 'tool' get kill, this for the arm you little bug," Gato said as he kicked Haku's body, once again sending it flying exept this time it landed near Naruto, "good thing I brought a back-up plan." He gestured to the two hundred thugs behind him before running to the back of the crowd.

"You know, from what Haku told me she looked up to you like a father and this is how you treat him! Like he's nothing more than a tool, a disposible weapon," Naruto yelled at the ex-mist swords man as Zabuza turned away from him, "when I was younger my grandfather figure bought me a book about famous people and groups throughout the Elemental Nations, when I read how the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist were the most powerful yet honorable men alive I decided that I wanted to be just like them, honorable yet strong enough to protect those close to me, but now I'm not so sure."

"Kid, stop talking," Zabuza said before turning around to show that he was crying. He took the bandages around his face off using his mouth due to the fact that his arms now hung limp and useless at his sides due to the combined effort of Kakashi's ninja dogs and the kunai that Kakashi jammed into his shoulders, "could you toss me a kunai?"

Naruto nodded and tossed a kunai to the man and he caught it in his teeth, all of which had been sharpened to a point. Zabuza turned back to the crowd of armed mecinaries with rage and anger heavy in his eyes before letting out an unearthly amount of killer intent causing the image of a demon's head to appear above him. He dashed into the crowd and started slashing at them with the kunai in his mouth as they stabbed him in the back with various weapons as he continued his path of death and destruction all the way to Gato, he jammed the kunai in his mouth into the corrupt buisness throught.

"Now, lets see if I'm going to be a baby demon in HELL!" Zabuza yelled before shoving Gato off the end of the bridge. As soon as the short man hit the water Zabuza turned around and headed to Haku's dead form, he made it out of the crowd and half way there before collapsing to the ground.

"Hey, you cost us our meal ticket, now we are going to kill you all and plunder the village!" A random mercinary yelled before an arrow landed between them and the ninja. Everyone on the bridge looked and saw that the entire village had banded together to get rid of the crowd of bandits and mercinaries. Naruto took the little distraction to use his favorite jutsu as he made a cross shape with both of his middle and pointer fingers.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" (shadow clone technique) The blond yelled and thirty solid copies of him appeared on the bridge causing the crowd of bad people to turn tail and run. As soon as they were off the bridge Kakashi ran over to the unconcious body of one Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto walked over to the almost dead Zabuza.

"Can you put me over by Haku? I want to see him one last time," Zabuza said as the bond nodded and picked the man up with a little trouble, "kid, I was thinking about what you said and I want you to have my sword and Haku's mask as thanks for helping me see the truth." Naruto nodded before setting the man down next to his brown haired apprentice and collected the mask and sword, he lifted the giant slab of metal with little to no difficulty due to his kyuubi enhanced strength and walking back over to the master and apprentice/father and son pair in time to hear the man's last words.

"I wish I could go to the same place as you," Zabuza said before noticing it was snowing, "is this you? Are you crying Haku?" were the last words out of the proud swordsmen's mouth as the light faded from his eyes and he died.

Their funeral was quick but left a lasting impression on the people, and the bridge was finished later that week. Team seven now stood on the end of the bridge awaiting their send off. Kakashi stood there his nose in his book, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, The lord of emo was brooding as usual, and Naruto had his new sword strapped to his back the same way Zabuza did and had Haku's mask on his right hip, a solmn look upon his face. The crowd of villagers and the ninja group said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

"What are we going to name the bridge Tanazuna-san?" One of the villagers asked and tanazuna mulled it over for a moment.

"A lot of blood has been spilled on this bridge and most of it good, so how about we name it 'The Great Hero Bridge'?" He asked and everyone cheered in aproval. As team seven headed towards the leaf village, Naruto could help but feel that his life was about to become more hectic than it ever has.

Please read and review

Fireball jutsus welcomed

if you have any questions ask and I'll adress them in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1: the troubles begin

Honor and protection

Chapter 1: a new look and a council meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would be six feet under

As team seven made it's way back to Konoha nobody uttered a word, as if speaking had become taboo amongst the group. When they were about half a mile away from Konoha they stopped to catch their breath. However while they were regaining there barings from running for so long Kakashi decided to scout ahead so they could avoid any surprises if their were any.

"Dobe, give me that sword," the raven haired Uchiha demanded as soon as the silver haired Jonin was out of sight but Naruto just stayed quiet, "are you listening to me dobe, I said give me that sword."

"Yeah Naruto no Baka give Sasuke-Kun the sword." The pink haired banshee of the group yelled as Sasuke and tried to rush at the unusually quiet blonde boy. But before Sasuke could even brake into a dead run towards Naruto, Said blonde boy had already drawn Kubikiri Bouchou and held the abnormally large blade at Sasuke's throat just below his jugular in one quick fluid motion. This caused the raven haired brooder to stop dead in his tracks or risk beheading.

"I may have let you and Sakura push me around before, but I'm not the same Naruto that you knew so don't expect me to take your guys' bullshit lying down, got it." Naruto said, his voice completely monotoned as he spoke. Sakura however didn't heed his warning and went to go punch him over his head as hard as she could, for trying to hurt her 'precious' Sasuke-Kun, only for her hand to become acquanted with the metal that Kubikiri Bouchou was made up of, resulting in her getting a broken hand. A large wail soon startled everything within a thirteen kilometer radius of there position, after a few seconds Kakashi came back into the clearing asking what happened.

"I asked the dobe nicely if I could see his sword and he attacked me, when Sakura tried to get him to stop he broke her left hand." Sasuke said with a smug look on his face while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, is this true." Kakashi asked asked the blonde haired boy.

"No, what really happened is the second you left the clearing Sasuke rounded on me and demanded me to give him Kubikiri Bouchou, he tried to rush me when I didn't say anything at which point I drew KB an...""KB?" Kakashi asked inturupting Naruto's explaination.

"It's short for Kubikiri Bouchou," Kakashi nodded showing he understood as Naruto continued, "as I was saying, I drew KB and held it at Sasuke's throat so he wouldn't rush me, you can see the small cut I left on his throat." Sasuke's hand shot up to his throat and sure enough there was a cut.

"Afterwards I told them i wasn't going to take their crap any more, then Sakura went to punch me in the head, at which point I moved KB and it and Sakura's fist became acquanted. Oh and she broke her right fist not her left fist Sasuke, get your facts right." Naruto admonished while Kakashi rounded on Sasuke and Sakura.

"When we get back your both going on record," the silver haired scarecrow said in a voice that left no room for arguement, he turned to Naruto and threw him some wrappings causing the blonde to raise a questioning eye brow, "they're to wrap your sword in until you can find something more appropriate."

Naruto nodded and quickly wrapped up KB, before him and the rest of team seven continued on their way.

(Hokage's office one hour later)

Kakashi gave a quick debriefing to the aged leader, never did he leave a single detail out including what happend on the way back from wave, by the time Kakashi was finished the third hokage was glaring heavily at the dark brooder and the bubblegum banshee.

"At this moment you both will be charged with negligence, and attacking a comrad. Your punishments will decided later today at the council meeting at 6, now scram." he said making them run out of the room lest they incure the Hokage's wrath.

"How you holding up Naruto?" The third hokage asked as the blonde haired demon container walked over to the closest chair and after taking of the giant slab off metal called a sword and setting it down he slumped down in the chair and letting out a depressed sigh.

"I feeling okay, I just wish they didn't have to die." The normally energenic blonde said somberly, the hokage stood up from behind his chair and walked over to the distraught jinjurikei and wrpped him a hug and lightly patted him on his back as naruto let out a few tears. After a few minutes they separated and Naruto dried his eyes while the old leader went back to sitting behind his desk.

"Now two things, first you and Kakashi need to be at the council chambers before six, I'll send an anbu to go get you," Naruto and Kakashi nodded in understandment, "second, Kakashi here is going to take you down to the Dancing Blade weapon shop so you can get what you need for your knew weapon, and I trust that it came with some kind of instructions on a specific style or how to use it correct."

Naruto nodded in agreement with the Hokage's words as Naruto picked up his sword and resituated it on his back and Kakashi ushered him out of the hokage's office, As soon as the two left the hokage's secratary came in with a small pile of paperwork, thirty papers at the most.

"Well atleast its not to much." the Ancient man said as he reached into his drawer and took his eye's of the stack of papers for less then a second and when he turned back to the stack it had to quadrupled in size.

(outside the Hokage's office on the street below)

"Well I Guess we should g..." "**DAMMIT**" The hokage yelled from his office, turning to Naruto he saw the blonde was rolling around on the floor about to die of laughing. "What's so funny Naruto?"

"I just can't believe that he hasn't found the multiplier seal I put on the bottom of his paperwork stack when was little," Naruto said between laughs, "When you look at it nothing happens but when you look away it multiplies the number of objects placed on it by a random number, it only multiplies the objects put on it once and the copies of the objects only last an hour and a half after that they dissappear leaving behind the original objects."

To say Kakashi was astonished would be like saying Naruto only liked ramen, meaning it was a huge understatment, Kakashi was absolutely flabbergasted that his student had come up with so simple yet complew when he was younger.

"Well, if your done trying to laugh yourself to death we half to get to The Dancing Blade weapon shop." Kakashi said as Naruto wnet from full blown laughter to a small giggle every so often as they traveled to the shop.

Twenty minutes later they finally arrived at the place in question, it was a small little shop with a small sign sitting above the door that read The Dancing Blade with two Kunai that crossed each other in an 'X' formation underneath the words. entering the shop they saw a man behind the counter, he had brown hair, grey eyes, and looked to be in his forties.

"Welcome to the Dancing Blade, my name is Kan Dabura how may I help you this fine evening," Kan asked before noticing the two that walked in, "ah Kakashi how ya' doin', and whose behind you."

"I'm doing pretty well Kan-san, Naruto and I came by so he can get some supplies and things to take care of his new weapon he got in wave, I also think he needs some new clothes." Kakashi said while ushering Naruto infront of him. Kan stared at the blonde demon container for a moment before opening his mouthe to ask a question.

"So what weapon did you get?" He asked as Naruto took the wrapped up KB of his back and proceeded to take off the bandages and revealed the blade to the man.

"Ah, so you got Kubikiri eh. well why don't you go pick out some clothes while I get you a sharpening and polishing kit." The man said as Naruto head to the clothing area to pick out some clothing.

"Good kid, to bad he has to carry such a large burden." Kan said with a sad look as he pulled out a small box with various things in it.

"Yeah, hey I was wondering if you could put a seal on the pommel of Kubikiri so that if he puts chakra into the seal it will retract the blade the hilt or have the blade come out of hilt." Kakashi said as Kan adopted a look of deep thought before nodding.

"I have a seal like that but it takes a while to bond to an object, usually around thirty minutes."

"That's okay we have about an hour until we go anywhere so we have time." Kakashi said as Kan picked up KB and took it into the backroom behind the counter. Turning around and saw Naruto returning with a pair of black steel toed boots, six sets of black skin tight yet flexible pants, and three sets of black and gray camoflage fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows, and some black face wrappings (a black and grey version of Zabuza's clothes with Haku's mask on his hip). putting them on the counter they waited for Kan to finish with the seal.

Thirty minutes later walked out of the back room with the sealed hilt of KB to see a miniture blond version of Zabuza Momochi sitting next to Kakashi, letting out a small cough to gett their attention they stood up to pay for the stuff.

"How much?" Kakashi asked pulling out his wallet.

"For the clothes three hundred yen, for the sharpening and polish kit as well as the seel nothing, just make sure you come back here. Also to Make the blade come out or to retract it just put chakra into the pommel." Kan said as Kakashi paid for the clothes and they walked out of the sword. As they stepped out of the store an cat masked anbu appeared in front of them.

"Hatake-san, Uzumaki-san the hokage requests your presence in the council's chambers." The anbu said.

"Thank you neko we will be there as soon as we drop Naruto clothes off." Kakashi said, the anbu known as Neko nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Twenty eight minutes later and a trip to Naruto's apartment later they finally arrived at the council chambers. As they stepped into the room the first thing they notice was the way the seating was set up, on the left side was the shinobi half of the council along with the Hokage and his advisors and on the right side of the table was the civilian council with Sasuke and Sakura standing behind them.

"Ah, Kakashi, Naruto-kun your here, nice new look," the hokage said as everyone turned to look at them, Sasuke and Sakura paled for a moment thinking Zabuza had come back to life to kill them but then saw the yellow hair and relized it was just Naruto, "now that they are here we can start the proceedings."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura you are both here today because you have been charged with negligence and attacking a comrad, which is in most cases considered treason. We will be deciding your punishment." The god of shinobi stated.

"with all do respect Hokage-Sama could you tell us what happened for them to be charged with such acusasion." A women with pink hair asked, the hokage nodded before telling them exactly what happened minus the parts with Kyuubi.

"And now to the punishment." He finished.

"I believe we should give Uchiha-sama the sword and let him off with a warning this time." The pink haired woman spoke once again.

"Well believe what you want but this is a shinobi affair therefore you have no say as it states in the village law book law number 157 section 3 sub-section D." Naruto stated causing the shinobi side along with the hokage and his advisors to smirk as Inoichi Yamanaka, a blonde haired man, looked through the law book then gave them the thumbs up say Naruto was right. The pink haired council woman gave a huff of anger before sitting down and glaring at the shirtless blonde, Sasuke's and Sakura's smug grin also faltered at this piece of information.

"Now as I was saying I think we should Suspend their ninja licenses for three months, in that period they will not be aloud to train an anbu watch will make sure of that, if they are caught training their chakra will be sealed for the remainder of the suspencion and Sasuke's Bloodline will be sealed off forever, he will be able to pass it on but he won't be able to use it ever again," the Sandaime Hokage said, "all infavor say aye?"

Everyone on the shinobi side from Shibi Aburame to Danzo Himura said aye.

"The aye's have it anbu take them home." Danzo said _'You demanded that my daughter marry you, well, this'll show you'_ Danzo thought as the anbu escorted the duo out.

"So Naruto my boy what are you going to do for the next month." Sarutobi asked.

"I'm going to train so I can use this," he said gesturing to the hilt of the sealed KB, and hopfully I'll be ready for what ever comes my way."

"That boy is Severly interesting, council dismissed." The age leader said and every one left for their homes.

Please reveiw


	3. Chapter 2: Chuunin exams fun

Honor and Protection

Chapter 2: Here comes the chuunin exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The silence of the forest of Konoha was deafening in the morning as a unnatural and eerie mist slowly rolled in around the entire perimeter of the village.

"Where the hell did all this mist come from?" Izumo yelled as he and Kotetsu watched the mist get closer to the front gate.

_"I made it."_ A raspy voice whispered from seemingly everywhere within the mist causing the two gate guards to stiffen before searching the mist with their eyes.

"Come out where we can see you." Kotetsu said acting brave but everyone could see that he was visibly shaking, which only got worse as small waves of killing intent started to wash over him and the crowd that had gathered.

_"Why, when I'm standing right behind you two?"_ The voice said quickly, the two chunnin turned around so fast that most people in the crowd wouldn't be surprised if they got whiplash, only to come face-to-face with the end of Kubikiribocho and a blond Zabuza look-a-like.

"Maa, maa Naruto, enough scaring the resident chunnin. We have a team meeting in a few minutes and I'd rather have all of us there instead of three of us and a clone," a silver haired masked man said making Naruto's eye's widen, "also, the Hokage wants you to dispell the mist around the village."

Abscentmindedly nodding, Naruto made the tiger seal and called out 'Kai' effectively ridding the surrounding forest of mist.

"How did you know it was a clone?" The blond assassin-in-training asked.

"Well at first I only suspected but after a while I noticed your clone would dodge then deal damage whenever it sparred instead of just dealing damage outright, that and I followed it once and watched it dispell." Kakashi said, not once did he look up from his little orange book. _'Translation: I only found out cause I stumbled upon your clone dispelling after practice.' _Naruto deadpanned as he followed the silver haired scarecrow.

As they arrived at their usual meeting spot Sasuke gleanced at Naruto and tried to burn a hole in the blonde's head with his eyes.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched almost causing her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' to fall into the water below the bridge, seeing as he was sitting on the hand rail when Sakura's yell startled him.

"Well I crossed paths with a black cat, so in order to avoid bad luck I had to walk the long way around to village to get here and I ran into Naruto who happened to be mentaly torturing the chuunin at the front gate." Kakashi lazily stated while looking up from his book, as soon as he finished talking Sakura fell to the floor while laughing as hard as she could.

"Haha Naruto torturing chuunin haha whats next your going to tell us that hahaha the third hokage's a pervert." Sakura said in between laughs.

In his office the Hokage sneezed as he read the newest release of Icha Icha before letting out a perverted giggle and resumed reading.

"Told you that she'd laugh." Naruto said as Kakashi lowered his head and handed the blonde fifty ryo.

"Now that that's over," Kakashi said while glaring at Naruto, who had a smug grin on his face, "I've decided to put you in the chuunin exams, here are the forms. Fill them out and be at the academy this friday, and you have the rest of the week free... So bye."

As the silver haired man disappeared in a cloud of smoke each member of team seven stared at their indavidual sign-up sheets with different emotions on their face, Sasuke looked like he had just hit the proverbial jackpot, Naruto looked to be deep in thought, and Sakura seemed to be a bit worried.

They gave each other a small glance before walking away, or in Sasuke's case running away from a crowd of deranged fangirls that came out of nowhere.

The days aproaching friday had come and gone, now friday was here and team 7 was fidgeting with a mix of excitement and of nervousness.

"While you two are complete asses, I believe that you at least realize that we need to work as a team to get through this." Naruto asked, a small amount of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, heh right like I need a dobe like you, just make sure you don't hold me back." Sasuke scoffed at his masked teammate then walked into the building, his ever faithful fangirl trailing right behind him without a care in the world.

"Hey Kubikiribocho, you awake?" The blonde asked while nudging the sword handle on his right hip.

_"Awake and ready to feed."_ The handle vibrated in excitement asthe voice spoke in Naruto's head as the aformentioned blonde pushed chakra into the handle and the blade slowly extended out of the guard, latching the large blade to his back he entered the building.

(the hallway outside of the exam room)

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked as he caught sight of a beat up Sasuke as he, Sakura, and Kakashi outside the exam room.

"None of your buisness dobe." Sasuke huffed before turning to face Kakashi.

"I'm gald you all made it, now before you enter I want to tell you a few things, first, give it your all in their and be careful, we have had gennin die during this exam, and second, Naruto you have permission from the Hokage to dispel the genjutsu as well as go all out." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke whipped around to see what their sensei meant. Naruto put his hands into the tiger seal and said kai before being enveloped in a cloud of smoke, when the smoke cleared the first thing Sasuke and Sakura noticed was the fact that Naruto was about as muscular as Zabuza, he was also an inch or to shorter than the six foot tall man.

"Oh and I do believe that you are gonna need an entrance to scare the crap out of them." Kakashi added in a way to cheery tone of voice.

"Already got it covered sensei." The masked blonde said as two seals started to glow blue on the back of his glove, grabbing Sasuke and Sakura by the collar of their shirts he before walking over to the door of the exam room and lifted his right leg into the air.

Everyone in the exam room looked to the door as it swung open with great force, a large cloud of mist slow rolled into the room as Sasuke and Sakura were both thrown from the mist in a random direction, which so happend to be the same direction as the spot where team eight and ten were all conversing. The more experienced genins started to sweat as a giant wave of killer intent washed over the room however the weaker gennin had different reactions, some fainted, some lost control of their bodily functions, and others saw their own deaths in many gruesome ways.

**"Eight vital points on the body, the larnyx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular vein, the collarbone, the kidney, and the heart. Each one when cut is more bloody than the last... Now the only question is which one to cut into first."** The demonic sounding voice finished with a sadistic chuckle, and several of the Kiri nin started to scream that Zabuza had come to kill them, or in one's case, cry for his mommy.

"Sasuke, Sakura are you guys okay, and where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, the two members of team 7, who were dizzy as hell from being thrown, pointed to the mist as it started to thin out and disappear revealing the final member of their team, who had a cat that ate the canary grin on his face under his face raps. Walking over to his teammates, team ten and team eight except Shino all got in a defencive stance.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto said causing their eye to almost bug out of their skulls.

"Naruto?" Kiba stutered.

"The one and only." The giant blonde replied while eye smiling like Kakashi would.

"Alright Naruto, dispell the henge." Ino sighed.

"Ino-san, Naruto-san isn't wearing a henge, or any genjutsu for that matter or else my bugs would have sensed it," Shino stated once again succeeding in making the group bug eyed once again, "this is truly what Naruto looks like."

"Hey, Blondie!" Someone behind Naruto yelled making the blonde develope a tick mark on his forehead.

"What is it?" Asked the irratated Zabuza look-a-like.

"Give me the Sword, it doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Kiri, so hand it over and you won't get hurt." The mist ninja said smugly, expecting the person to hand over the blade, what he didn't expect was for the blade in question to pressed firmly against his throat then give a crazed glare that would scare the crap out of some jonins.

"I got this blade as the last will and testament of Zabuza Momochi, you may try and take it from me but know that the second you do your life is forfiet." Naruto said before turning to team nine that had walked over to the group of rookie gennin during the comotion.

"How is Gai-sensei." Naruto asked, not even caring that he had someone on the other end of his blade.

"He's back to normal now that he has his blood iron levels back to where they should be." Rock lee said with a noticable frown on his face.

"Hey, I told him what would happen if he tried to break Kubikiribocho, but no he broke him anyways, so technicaly it was his own fault." Naruto told Lee.

"Why are you talking like the sword's alive?" The unnamed mist ninja asked, clearly confused about what the blonde had said.

"Kubikiriboucho is a sentient blade and he is not happy that you just demanded that I hand him over." No sooner had the words left his mouth a small cut appeared on the Kiri nin's throat and his blood was being drawn to the blade. But before the situation could escalate any further there was a burst of smoke at the front of the class room, when the smoke cleared it revealed almost all of the chuunin from the village as well as a few jonnin and in front of them all was Morino Ibiki, the head of torture and interogation.

"All violent activity will stop this instant or you will be thrown out and banned from the chunnin exams for one whole year," Ibiki yelled as he looked over the room, "now you will take a number and sit at the desk with the matching number and wait for me to explain the rules for this test."

"This test will be a written test, you will start out with ten points, for every time we catch you cheating you lose two points. You have fifty-five minutes to complete the first nine questions then I will announce the tenth question... Your test starts NOW!" Ibiki yelled, startling a couple of the gennin as they turned over their papers and immediatly began to write.

Naruto's eyes carefully scanned over the paper before grunting in frustration.

_"These questions are way to hard for a gennin to answer,"_ he thought before adopting a look of deep thought, _"and why are they giving us five strikes to cheat before they give us the boot?" _

His eyes widend slightly as he figured out the meaning behind the test, discreatly looking around he noticed that Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji were all using their eye techniques to cheat. Kiba was using akamaru, Sakura and Shikamaru were actually using their own brains to answer the quiz and Tenten was using mirrors on the ceiling. Naruto smiled at one of the mirrors and gave a small wave, Tenten just smiled back.

_"Great... I may have figured out the trick to this test but I have no techniques that would help me in this situation." _He thought before noticing that a hidden chuunin at the front of the room had just finished their quiz. Smiling in a crazed way behind his face wraps, Naruto stood up and made his way over the person, causing said chuunin to look up from the test.

The blond Zabuza copy glared into the man's eyes and let out a very unhealthy dose of KI before holding out his hand. The chuunin started to shake like a leaf before handing Naruto his paper. Said blond just smirked behind his face wraps before making his way back to his seat where Ibiki was instantly upon him.

"Why the hell shouldn't I throw you out for that little stunt?" Ibiki almost yelled.

"Because that only counts as cheating once?" Naruto offered as he hefted KB from its resting place on the seat next to and started polishing it. Ibiki just grumbled as he made he walked back to the front of the class.

"Time's up!" He yelled.

"What! but we have thirty minutes left." One of the gennin stated.

"Tough shit... For the tenth question there is a different set of rules, you may choose to take it or not."

"What? why would we choose to not take it."

"Because if you choose to take it and answer wrong you'll be barred from taking the chuunin exams ever again." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the interigator's words as the room yelled in disbelief. _"Divide and conquer eh Ibiki."_.

Naruto watched in amusement as team after team started to leave the room until the room was half empty before deciding to break Ibiki's grasp of fear over the remaining gennin due to Sakura about to raise her hand.

"Hey Pretty boy." Several chuunin chuckled at Naruto's nickname for Ibiki before being silenced by a harsh glare.

"What?"

"How did you get the Raikage or the Tsuchikage to agree to this seeing as they don't take orders from anyone with a lower rank than them, let alone a leaf shinobi." Naruto said smugly, and the rest of the participants in the room seemed to gain a spine at Naruto's words.

"Aw, Fuck it you all pass... I need a drink." Ibiki muttered the last part as a dark blue blur shot the room and unfurled to show that it was a banner that said 'Konoha's sexy and single Anko Mitarashi'.

"Your early Anko." Ibiki stated.

"And you must be losing your touch, I mean you left twenty two teams left." Anko Said.

"Or mabye this is a stronger and smarter batch of gennin this year."

"Eh, either way by the end of my test there numbers will be cut in more than a half," Sakura shuddered at the way she said that, "Now follow me to training ground 44."

Anko jumped back out the window next to the one she came through leaving the room with two broken windows instead of one.

Chapter end.

Hey I'm back... sorry it took me so long to update my life has been pretty hectic lately and my computer has been in and out of working condition and I couldn't work on my stories anywhere else because when it would work I forgot to put my stories on a flash drive.

Also last chapter I forgot to ask if anyone thinks they know who Danzo's daughter is to leave a comment please, hopefully I will be updating Meister of Konoha in the next few days and I have finally figured out what I'm going to do with Jikan no Buki so expect an update their too. yeah so leave a comment, constructive critizism is helpfull and gives me alot more motivation to update quicker so Ciao.


	4. Chapter 3: Snake in the Grass

Honor and Protection

Chapter 3: Snake in the Grass

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its affiliates.

Note: Hello, hello, hello, I'm back from the dead… somewhat with a new chapter, I know I haven't uploaded anything recently, I've been going through a bit of a rough patch, but now I'm back and this time I have an upload schedule of sorts. The next story I'll be updating will be Meister of Konoha, after that I have two new stories that will be posted and hopefully I'll be uploading every other thursday or so. So without further delay here's the story.

"This is training ground 44 or, as many of the upper level ninjas of Konoha know it, the Forest of Death." Anko explained to the crowd of gennin.

"Pfft, Forest of Death? Is that supposed to scare us or something?" the obnoxious voice of Kiba floated through the air before a kunai grazed his cheek leaving a thin line of blood.

"I love cocky gakis like you, their bravado always gets them killed first." Anko stated, now standing behind Kiba, a second kunai held to the wild boy's neck. She could feel the boy nervously shift under her kunai, whirling around she pointed the kunai at a Kusa nin's forehead.

"If you want to live longer, you shouldn't sneak up on people who can sense you."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you back your kunai." The female Kusa gennin replied to Anko, the mention kunai wrapped in her longer-than-normal tongue.

"You know, with a tongue like that, your future girl or boyfriend is going to be really happy. Assuming you don't already have one." Naruto stated offhandedly causing the girl, and several of the other gennin, to blush at the implications of the blond.

"With that little tid bit stored away, onto the focus of this part of the exam," Anko quickly stalled to once again gain the attention of the gennin, "This will be a mix-key battle."

"A mix-key battle." A nameless Kumo gennin echoed the proctor.

"Yes during this portion of the exam you will be randomly paired with two other gennin, and will receive one of these." Anko held up two halves of a key in her hands, it looked like one of the keys one would use on a really old lock and was about 6 inches in length with a swirl symbol on one end.

"Your team will need to collect both pieces of the key before you are allowed to enter the tower in the center of the forest, the test will automatically end 120 hours from now."

"Five days in the forest? What do we do for food?" Choji asked while he munched on a bag of chips.

"There are edible plants and animals in the forest, just make sure you can tell the difference between the edible and the inedible ones," Anko replied to the 'big boned' boy before pulling out a large bag from behind an outcropping of rocks, "now, you each will file into a line and pull a number from this bag, and then we will call three numbers for team selection until there are no more numbers to be called."

It was an almost eerie silence as each of the gennin got in line to pull a number, after about five minutes Naruto finally stood before the purple haired proctor. Reaching into the bag the blond moved his hand around for a couple seconds before grabbing a piece of paper, it was marked with the number thirty-five.

"Alright gakis hold up your numbers when you're called, the teams will be…" Naruto tuned Anko out as she called out the teams until he heard her call his number, "next will be thirty-five, fifty-one, and twenty-seven at gate twenty-three."

Naruto looked around the dwindling crowd of gennin and noticed his two temporary teammates standing next to each other, holding their numbers on display above their heads. Making his way over to them he took in their appearances as he approached.

Number fifty-one was a female that looked to be around his own age, she had deep blood red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright sky-blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple knee length navy-blue sleeveless coat over a grey t-shirt, and a pair of grey pants. Her hitai-ate dangled loosely around her neck with a swirl symbol engraved in the center, and a rectangle bladed falchion sat horizontally across her lower back.

Number was a male that Naruto could tell was a few years older than he was and had the body type of a long time body builder. He wore a simple pair of shorts but no shirt and had ankle wraps which seem to be the standard fashion design of heavy Taijutsu users. The guy had a Kumo hitai-ate wrapped around his right bicep, two large steel gauntlets hung from his waist.

'Sacrificing speed for strength probably.' The blond mused to himself as his two temporary teammates looked him over as well.

"My name's Yūga Uzumaki from Uzugakure, what's yours?" Yūga said causing Naruto to stumble for a moment at the mention of her last name then looked at her with a calculative gaze. 'She has the same last name as me, what the hell? Jiji told me I had no living relatives.'

"I had the exact same reaction when she told me, my name is Sangaku Kawa from Kumo." The mountain of a gennin said believing that the fact that there was a living Uzumaki that made Naruto silent.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto slowly said shocking the two.

'An Uzumaki outside of Uzu? Is he the one that Uzukage-sama wanted us to keep an eye out for?' Yūga thought to herself, while eyeing the blond with a critical eye.

'I've been in Konoha for a grand total of three days and have meet two people from a supposedly extinct clan… Trippy.' Sangaku thought before shaking his head clear, "Perhaps we should make our way to our gate, right?"

The two Uzumaki nod, not taking their eyes off the other, and follow their designated chunnin.

"How long have you lived in Konoha Naruto?" Yūga asked the blond as he moved Haku's mask from its position on his hip to his face.

"I was born here." He replied curtly, staring at the girl through the mask.

"Do you know who your parents are?" She asked, feeling slightly off put by the mask that he was wearing.

"No, Hokage-sama told me that my birth certificate as well as several other peoples were destroyed when the Kyubi had attacked."

"You might want to focus on the exams instead of questioning your teammate miss." The Chunnin stated, trying to get her to stop asking the resident Jinchuuriki questions, only to get a glare from her instead.

"Alright maggots, the second portion of the chunnin begins NOW!" Anko's voice yelled over the loudspeaker as the gates to the forest flew open and each team swarmed training ground 44.

Naruto and his temporary team stood silently over watching an empty clearing. There were two other teams standing around the edge of the clearing, hidden amongst the foliage.

"It's obviously a trap," Sangaku pointed out while sliding his gauntlets on. Naruto and Yūga nod in agreement with the hulking boy, "do either of you have a plan?"

Naruto nods then slowly goes through hand signs. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" The blond whispers as mist descends upon the clearing causing the two poorly hidden teams to look around wildly. Naruto point to his teammates before pointing to the enemy team on the left, they nod and slowly make their way over to the team.

Composing himself, the blonde removes the giant blade from his back and silently creeps up behind the second enemy team.

"Where the hell did this mist come from, do you think one of the Kiri teams did this?" One of the male team members asked his compatriots, both of which shrug in confusion.

"Tojin, go check it out." The female member said with a tone of finality leaving no room for the other boy to argue. Tojin noticed a somewhat tall silhouette standing behind his teammates, its weapon already in mid swing. Before he could utter a word of warning the large weapon had already liberated the team's heads from their bodies.

Dispelling his mist, Naruto twitched slightly as he saw the unconscious and tied up forms of the other enemy team laying in front of his teammates.

"You killed yours." Sangaku said incredulously while the masked blond stared impassively at the mountain of a gennin through Haku's mask.

"Killing is part of the ninja way of life, you might as well get used to it now." Yūga spoke, quickly following Naruto's lead, severing the unconscious team's necks. After a quick search of the dead teams' bodies they managed to find the other half of the key plus another for bargaining later on if push came to shove.

"It's getting dark we should set up camp." Naruto stated while staring at the sky. Nodding, they found a cave and decided that it would be a good place to stop for the night.

"I'll go get some wood, Sangaku can you go to that river we saw not too far from here and catch some fish?" Sangaku nodded at the blonde's before heading out, "Yūga, do you mind making a pit to put the wood in while we're gone."

Nodding, she instantly set to work as the blond demon container set out to get some wood.

"Aaaaahhh!" a female voice echoed through the voice causing Naruto to drop the wood he had collected and make a dead sprint back to camp. As he got there he could see two teams surrounding Yūga, she had a bruise on her cheek but was otherwise fine.

"Where is your teammate, the one with the giant sword?" One of the gennin asked, Naruto recognized him as the one who demanded that he hand over Kubikiribōchō at the beginning of the exams. Taking a step forward, Naruto winced as he heard a twig snap under his boot.

"Come out now!" The gennin yelled while holding Yūga by her hair and a kunai to her neck. Taking a deep breath, Naruto takes off Haku's mask and attached it to his hip before stepping into the clearing. Seeing Naruto, the gennin smirked.

"Hand over the sword and we might not kill your teammate after we have some fun with her." The gennin said with a lecherous smile now plastered on his face, Yūga was staring at the forest floor and was on the verge of crying.

"Yūga," She looked up at Naruto as he spoke, "do you trust me?"

She stared at the blonde for a moment before nodding, her eyes not betraying her conviction. Grabbing Kubikiribōchō, Naruto spun it around in the air for a moment before setting into his regular stance. His feet were shoulder length apart and his left arm was held aloft in front of him while the right held Kubikiribōchō over his shoulders. The other gennin chuckled at what they perceived as idiotic heroism.

"Then react on instinct, gravity seal level two release." Naruto stated then disappeared from sight in a burst of almost inhuman speed. Before the main gennin could bark out any orders Naruto reappeared in front of him, the large slab of metal set in an overhand swing. Reacting quickly Yūga stuck her left leg out in a hook like fashion as Naruto's leg lifted up and hooked behind hers.

Pulling his right leg backwards in a swift motion, Naruto pulled Yūga's legs out from under her, and by extension her out of the gennin's grasp as Naruto brought the blade down cutting the boy in half. Once again acting on instinct, Yūga put her hands beneath her before she smacked the hard, unforgiving ground and twisted pulling her and Naruto in a spinning motion parallel to the ground causing Naruto to separate three of the remaining gennin from their legs.

Pushing themselves into the air with a small flip, Naruto and Yūga were now standing in front of the last two gennin, both of which looked terrified.

"Let's get out of here." They yelled simultaneously before running into the mountainous body of Sangaku, who had both of his gauntleted fist raised high in the air before bringing them down, reducing the final two gennin to nothing but paste.

"So, what happened here?" Sangaku asked.

Night had finally fallen and Sangaku was leaning against the wall of the cave, eyes closed and the sound of snoring softly emanating from him. Yūga had set up an almost undetectable genjutsu at the mouth of the cave making it look like solid rock, she and Naruto laid on bed rolls near the center of the cave.

"Naruto, you awake?" Yūga whispered.

"Yes." The blond replied.

"Thank you for saving me today."

"You are my teammate, you might not be a part of my village but I will protect you as if you were."

Yūga gently smiled at the blonde's words, closing her eyes and joining Sangaku in blissful unconsciousness. The morning came too quickly in the trio's opinion, their campsite had been swiftly cleaned and made to look like they had never been there as they set out. As they hopped from tree to tree Yūga came to a sudden halt.

"Something wrong Yūga?" Sangaku asked in a hushed tone, noticing her watching the area to their left with a wary tenseness about her.

"I can sense an evil chakra roughly 2 kilometers from us." Was her whispered reply.

"Like a bijuu's?" Naruto asked, subconsciously moving a hand over his stomach.

"No, it feels more evil than malevolent."

"Let's get a move on then, so that whatever it is doesn't run into us." Sangaku lamented with his temporary team nodding in agreement, the three of them set quickly towards the tower.

Approaching one of the many doors to the tower, Naruto removed the three key pieces from his pouch before discarding the one he didn't need.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sangaku asked, skeptical at his teammate's action.

"Maybe, maybe not, either way we don't need it." The blonde replied as he stuck the two key pieces together and felt it drain his chakra slightly. Putting the ancient looking key into the lock in the door, the large doors swung open to reveal a foyer with a solitary stone standing in the center of the room. Like the door, the rock had a keyhole in it as well. The trio all stared at the rock suspiciously, Naruto inserted the key into the hole and twisted.

The room became deathly silent as a seal began to glow brightly on the rock, covering the room in a blue glow.

"Stand back, it's a summoning seal!" Yūga yelled to the two as the rock was covered in white smoke, the smoke cleared to reveal Iruka smiling brightly at the three in front of him.

"Iruka-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while removing Haku's mask and resituating it on his hip.

"I'm here to congratulate, you and your team on passing the second part of the test, as well as take you to the waiting area so you can sleep and get food until the time for the second test is through." The brown haired chunnin explained as he took in the appearance of the trio, he visibly stiffened and his eyes slightly widened when he saw the headband that loosely hung around Yūga's neck.

"Something wrong Iruka-san?" Sangaku asked, noticing the man's odd behavior.

"N-no, nothing's wrong I just remembered that after I'm finished with you guys that I need to talk to the Hokage about next years academy curriculum." The man said, a marginally strained smile. The sudden change in Iruka's tone set the team on edge, but none more than Naruto who had been lied to so many times in his life he could easily tell the difference between the truth and a lie.

'_Why is Iruka-Sensei lying?' _Naruto thought to himself as Iruka led the three upto the waiting area before leaving.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat happily in his comfy chair as he sat back and relaxed, a large stack of finished paperwork sat on the corner of his desk. He leaned back in his seat and took a large puff from his pipe before sighing blissfully, life was good.

"Hokage-Sama, Chunnin Iruka is here to see you, he says it's urgent." The voice of his secretary's voice came over the intercom. Taking a deep calming breath, the old leader pushed the intercom button.

"Send him in." The Hokage replied softly, the doors opened and a frantic looking Iruka rushed into the office before closing the doors.

"Hokage-Sama, we may have a problem."

Cliffhanger no Jutsu

Mwahahaha, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like always read and review and see you next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Being Put Down

Honor and Protection

Chapter 4: Being Put Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliates.

**AN**: Hello everyone, so sorry for not posting any new chapters recently, I went from day shifts at my work to Working overnight shifts. So I had to acclimate to that, which meant very little time for me to type or get on my computer at all. Now I know I had said that my uploading schedule would be every Thursday, but A: it was very stressful and the chapters felt rushed and bad in my opinion B: my days off changed. So from now on I will upload new chapters on Mondays/Tuesdays every two to three weeks.

"Welcome and congratulation on passing the second round of the chunnin exams. Now as some of you may know, the chunnin exams are actually a substitute for war," Hiruzen stated to the groups of gennin gathered in the foyer, most of them looked haggard and tired beyond belief, "however we decided to do it a bit different this year, after all sometimes you need to work with other nations to achieve a goal and that is what we were trying to simulate here."

"However because of the surplus of you passing, we are going to have to have a preliminary…" The elderly leader was interrupted as a sickly pale jonin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but being the proctor for this exam I'd rather explain the next part of the exams." Hayate stated, after mulling it over for a moment the Hokage nodded before gesturing for the man to continue.

"Now, because eight teams of you made it passed the second round, we are going to have to have a preliminary round. It's going to to be a 2v2 elimination round, where each team will be picked at random by this." Hayate pointed at a large screen that lowered down from an open panel in the ceiling. It blinked to life before scrolling through each competitor's name, the names slowed down before setting on four names.

"Alright, everybody except for Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Yoroi, and Subaku no Kankuro please head to the balcony and…" Naruto tunned out the proctor before leaning against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Wake me when they call me for my match." Naruto said to Sakura before nodding off, the pink haired girl scoffed before returning her attention to her 'precious Sasuke-kun's' Match.

OOOOOOO

"Naruto-kun, it's our round." A gentle voice slowly brought the blonde from his from his nap. Lazily opening his eyes Naruto glanced around the room before focusing on Yuga with her hand still on his shoulder, moving his focus to the screen the blonde raised an eyebrow. The screen read 'Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba VS Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Yuga' and both the pinkette and the dog boy had already descended down to the foyer floor.

"Come on deadlast! You scared or something?" The Inuzuka goaded with Sakura nodding in agreement with her temporary teammate. Sakura leaned forward and whispered into Kiba's eye, he stared at the pink haired oddly before nodding and refocusing on his opponents.

"Kiba, Sakura, I will give you one chance, forfeit now and you won't get hurt." Naruto said whilst drawing Kubikiribōchō from his back, the blonde looked quite intimidating as he held the blade aloft with a single hand.

"Is that the one Yuga was talking about?" A man on the catwalk asked his two students, his headband proudly showing of the swirling symbol of Uzugakure no Sato.

"We believe so Tetsuran-sensei." One of the students replied as they waited for the match to begin.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up, I have a lot of things riding on this." Kiba yelled with a feral smirk, Akamaru barked in agreement with his partner.

"Very well, then we won't hold back," Naruto turned to Yuga, "I'll take the mutt if you take the banshee."

Yuga nodded before dashing towards the surprised Sakura, Naruto popped his neck before quickly running through the handsigns for **Water Style: Hidden Mist technique**. Kiba stiffened as the arena was covered in a thick layer of fog and a wave of killing intent rushed over the boy.

"Y-you coward!" Kiba shouted into the mist, said boy flinched as he heard the sound of flesh impacting flesh behind him where he had last seen Sakura. A female scream echoed through the mist before silence reigned once again.

"Do you smell him buddy?" Kiba whispered to Akamaru, the puppy whined in discontent to his partner causing the boy to swear under his breath. pulling a small vial from his pouch, the dog like boy dumped the contents of the vial onto his claws.

"What's wrong mutt, finally realizing how out of your league you are." Naruto's taunting voice came from all around the brown haired boy, several shadowed silhouettes slowly approached through the mist in a ring around Kiba. Kiba barely dodged as the shadow in front of him swung its blade at him only to receive a large boot to his back from the one behind him.

"God damnit, fight me like a man you coward!" Kiba shouted, a snort of derision was the only response he received before an ungodly amount of pain shot through him as Naruto's blade sliced through Kiba's right side. The boy barely had time to scream in pain from the injury before he was slammed into the wall by a hand around his throat and the tip of his blonde opponent's blade pressed tightly against his sternum.

"I'm feeling merciful, I will give you one last chance to surrender, I will not be held accountable for my actions should you decide not to." Naruto stated in an even tone. Despite the fog, Kiba could see the blonde's piercing blue eyes boring into his skull. Seeing his chance the dark haired bow swiped at Naruto's face, missing by a few inches of space. a few drops of the poison landed on the blonde's cheek and he immediately wiped it off before sniffing the viscous liquid.

"You… you're trying to kill me." Naruto whispered as a look of betrayal filtered into his ice blue eyes.

"N-no, I uh…" Kiba trailed off as fear rolled off him in waves, his eyes frantically searched his surroundings for an escape. The mist thinned to point that everyone could now see what was happening in the arena, a beaten and bruised Sakura laid unconscious at the feet of Yuga who had her foot on the pink haired banshee's back in case she regained consciousness.

"You are a disgrace to the Inuzuka clan Kiba," said boy grew angry at Naruto's words, "loyalty is what your clan is known for and now here you are trying to kill a comrade."

"I'm no comrade of a demon." Kiba growled, the room became deathly silent at the boy's declaration. then it happened. An eerily hollow chuckling softly wafted through the air and was growing intensity, Naruto threw his head back as the horrific sounding laugh reached its peak.

"Is that so? Well then," black smoke-like wisps floated off the blonde's form before amalgamating above him into the form the kyuubi, its glowing red eyes piercing through Kiba's bravery and shattered his resolve as a ferocious smirk stretched across the blonde's face, "if I'm a demon I guess I should act like one."

The room froze as Naruto lifted his leg and kicked the bottom of the blade sending it through Kiba and into the wall behind him until little over half the blade was buried in the wall. Not stopping there Naruto rapidly flipped through at least fifty handsigns at a pace that even some of the Jonin in the room had a hard time keeping up with.

"**Water Style: Water God's Wrath**." Naruto whispered and grabbed the grip of his blade, it glowed bright blue for a few seconds before exploding in a burst of water from the blade with enough force to cause a fair bit of wind backlash. All around the room several thudding noises made themselves known around the room as what was left of Kiba splattered across the room.

"W-w-winner by d-d-death *cough* and incapacitation. Uzumaki Yuga *cough* and Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate whispered but it had the same effect as though he had yelled it. Several Anbu appeared around Naruto as he removed his sword from the large hole in the wall caused by the water explosion.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby placed under arrest for the murder of one Inuzuka Kiba, come quietly and we will not have to use force." A owl masked Anbu stated while approaching the boy, chakra suppressing handcuffs already in hand.

"Actually, if that is the case then I am to be exonerated due to the case of murder due to my actions being that of self-defence. He had a very powerful poison coated on his hand," Naruto stated while showing Kiba's severed hand that, despite the water, was still covered in poison, "and on another note, I believe each of the contenders for this exams signed a death waiver, stating that should they die no charges or ill-will would be put against the offending party due to it being an accepted part of the exams."

For what felt like the hundredth time that day the room had gone silent, however this time it was caused by the unusual amount of intelligence the blonde demon container had displayed in his own defence.

"As saddened as I am by Kiba-kun's death, he is right. Death is an unfortunate and unintended side effect of these exams that few seem to realize can happen." The third Hokage said with a somber tone that matched the solemn look on his face.

"B-but Hokage-sama," Kiba's sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, shouted from the balcony that overlooked the arena, "h-he just k-killed one of my students."

The raven haired woman looked to be on the verge of tears as she was being restrained by Kakashi and Asuma to keep her from jumping over the guardrail and seek revenge against the young Uzumaki boy.

"While that is the case, there isn't much that can be done. As Naruto-kun so eloquently explained, he was fully within his rights to do such actions." Hiruzen explained before taking a long drag from his pipe, "Hayate-kun please continue the matches."

"Y-yes Hokage-Sama *cough* alright the next match *cough* will be-"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Ender Style: Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter of Honor and Protection, like always if you did enjoy please leave a review it really does help. Have a great day or night depending on where you are.

**Please R & R **


End file.
